Wokapu
Wokapu is the former Chief of Operations for the Cultured Gentry and a Toa of Air. Personality Because of his mysterious upbringing being merged with his natural elemental tendencies, Wokapu has the appearance of a wild and carefree individual while being an analytic machine underneath. This has usually helped Wokapu solve problems in creative ways while maintaining his humor (even if it does sometimes veer into gallows humor). Since his experiences with the Cultured Gentry, Wokapu has become less trusting of affluent people, despite being affluent himself. He now always walks around with a shadow of guilt for leading an organization that was aligned with Makuta. Appearance He stands at an average height for Toa, and is slightly toned. He does not bear the intimidating fighter appearance that many active Toa have. However, his mask and armor are almost polished, glistening in the sunlight, and giving him a look of affluence. His weapons and clothes look new, as if they have not seen many days in battle (they haven't). He has a yellow-green torso, gray limbs, and golden-colored armor. Biography (Pre-BZIII) As far as he knows, Wokapu is one of the many Toa who washed ashore on Mata Nui shortly after the Toa Mata were killed. Little is known about his past, but it is known that he was once on the same Toa Team as Toa Ra'lhen, and that Ra'lhen became the feared Ronkshou shortly before Wokapu began a successful mining company in Onu-Koro. Like many of his comrades, Wokapu and his sister Wokiya have little recollection of their times before arriving on Mata Nui. Despite this, Wokapu's good business sense led him to start up a mining company and eventually become successful enough to be welcomed into the Cultured Gentry. He disregarded his duties to protect the Matoran, claiming that his club is helping this cause. Wokapu made his millions by dominating the trade of precious stones, as well as stones that are used to carve into Kolhii balls. An often overlooked fact is that the Comet balls were actually designed by the ingenuity of Po-Koronan engineers working for Wokapu's venture. Instead of receiving any backlash, virtually all of the blame and hatred went to Ahkmou, suspected servant of Makuta. Biography (2012) Fall of Wokapu One day, Wokapu was framed with attempting to send goods to the Island Liberation Squad. His funds were seized, and he and his sister were forced to go into hiding. After hearing that Wokiya was kidnapped, Wokapu hunted down the perpetrator, Ronkshou to find answers. Instead, Wokapu was soundly defeated in combat, and his back was broken by the infected brute. Healed by Cael Lekori, a friend of Wokapu who was traveling with him, ran to Ga-Koro in search of a healer. He found Cael, a Toa of Water, and pleaded for her to come to the Onu-Wahi caves help Wokapu. She agreed, and thanks to her, Wokapu was soon able to walk again. Renewed Vigor Wokapu immediately began working to find clues as to who might have framed Wokapu and ruined his reputation with the Cultured Gentry. Soon, Wokapu discovered that the one behind it all was actually Niici, a close friend of Wokapu and now the new Chief of Operations. This heart-wrenching truth gave Wokapu a new resolve: expose the Cultured Gentry for the Makuta-benefiting aristocrats that they were! The Toa of Air confided in her sister, who was similarly exiled from Ko-Koro, about the truth. She, along with Darien, and others, traveled to Ko-Koro where they intended to confront Niici and bring down the Cultured Gentry. Unable to Expose the Gentry Unfortunately, the potential fallout proved to make the Cultured Gentry elders too uncomfortable to allow this to go on. They sacked Niici and gave an ultimatum to Wokapu and his group: stop the crusade, and they would be compensated generously. Continue a war with the Gentry, and Wokiya would surely be eliminated first, followed by all of Wokapu's friends, until only Wokapu would be slated to die. Wokapu could never let anything happen to his sister, so the Toa relented, and the Cultured Gentry continues to operate this day, with Ambages as their leader. Biography (2014) Wokapu is now traveling with Toa Ra'lhen, once the feared, brutal minion of Makuta named Ronkshou. Now, since his mask's infection was purged, the Toa has returned to being Wokapu's mentor and friend, as he was before this Cultured Gentry business began. Powers and Abilities With the power over Air, Wokapu has the ability to create and absorb air, summon cyclones, alter wind currents, and create a vacuum. Unlike Vidar, Wokapu has focused more on a precise control over his element. He is able to create air bubbles easily, generating unease in his adversaries, for example. However, sandstorms and cyclones are not very impressive. As such, his elemental attacks do not have a lot of "punch" behind them. He compensates for his with strong melee fight abilities, having lost to very few people (and no one in recent times) in fights. He is a trained fighter with his twin katana, and they were forged out of the best protodermis - supposedly better than any protodermis that can be dug up here on Mata Nui. A bigger weakness is that Wokapu is not used to fighting a lot, and is not always prepared for battle. With the Kanohi Kakama, Wokapu can travel across the island of Mata Nui in mere minutes, and he can travel from one end of a village to the other in mere seconds. Tools and Weapons * Two golden katana that are equipped with retractable flaps, allowing Wokapu to glide on air. Quotes Trivia * Wokapu is the very first character Emzee has ever roleplayed. * Wokapu was a villainous character in the Old BZPRPG. In BZIII, he is Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Le-Toa